


Power and Control

by larrywhylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caught, Exhibitionism, M/M, Riding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrywhylinson/pseuds/larrywhylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing most of your freedom is simply what comes with being in a boyband.  Louis wants to feel like he still has some sort of control, and Harry’s right along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and Control

We’re all mean to self-destruct at some point, right? That’s what death is…it’s like the big finale. No matter how much you try to prolong your life, it’s all going to end. Haven’t you ever toyed with the idea that you can make anything happen if you want to? Didn’t it make you feel like a god?

To have complete control of a situation, it’s like a drug. Even if you aren’t playing with death per say, that power is priceless. If it’s something you’ve been deprived of for long enough, control is something you don’t easily let go of. 

Louis was someone who knew the taste of power and savored it. It tried to fly past him in the blink of an eye, but he always managed to catch it. It tried to fly away, but he dug his nails in deep and refused to let it go. He clung to it. 

Being in One Direction didn’t change that for him. Actually, it only made it worse. He didn’t do well with restrictions, so he tried to push the boundaries whenever he could. The longer you surrender your freedom, the more attached you are to getting it back. 

From sky-diving to playing with fire, he did what he could to exhaust his urge to break the rules. It got old, though. Being a daredevil was just an addiction now. Every event was a quick fix…each risk was just something he needed to do to get by. He needed something more.

X

Another pointless interview dragged on, and it was only a matter of time before Louis started staring at Harry, studying him. Harry had such an innocent way about him. It’s probably why he was the band favorite, Louis thought. Parents saw him as the baby of the group, the charming yet naive little boy who was too handsome for his own good. Louis, on the other hand, saw him as someone just waiting to be corrupted.

He bit his lip as he tried to get Harry to notice him without drawing too much attention to himself. Louis considered himself a professional at this: sneaking touches and glances, shedding light on innuendos, and making Harry squirm in his seat, all right under the noses of interviewers. Once Louis finally made eye contact with Harry, he knew he had to work quickly, especially if he wanted what he had in mind for later to come to fruition.

Harry smiled sweetly, completely oblivious to what Louis had up his sleeve. He started to make a funny face, just to make Louis giggle, but was stopped immediately by what he saw. Louis’ eyes slowly traveled down his body, only to stop at Harry’s crotch. Immediately, Louis’ snapped back up to meet Harry’s. He winked and licked his lips, leaving Harry awestruck, and well on his way to sporting an erection during the middle of an interview.

Louis held back a chuckle as he saw Harry move his hands in an effort to cover how turned on he was getting. It was fascinating just how easy it was to make Harry want him. 

Louis decided that having complete control over himself was absolutely nothing compared to having control over another person. 

The interviewer spoke in a starchy tone, “What’s your best flirting tip? Uh, Louis, we’ll go first to you.” 

Louis forced himself to stop and answer the question. In a risky move, he looked dead at Harry. The three other members separated them, but the fact that they stood in a semicircle allowed Louis and Harry to maintain eye contact. 

“That’s easy,” Louis said in a low voice. “Be direct. Always let them know exactly what you want.”

He smirked in satisfaction when he saw Harry gulp uncomfortably and divert his eyes. He cackled, though, when he heard Harry exhale loudly and look around the room with an obviously flushed face. The interviewer failed to ignore the interruption, and prompted Louis to explain.

“What’s so funny? You guys are so great to talk to-always having a laugh!”

Louis flashed her a charming smile and raised his eyebrows.

“Nothing at all!” he said loudly. He always looked so mischievous. 

Just as Louis thought she would, the interviewer seemed to fall under some sort of spell. Louis’ attention sent her into a sort of stupor, and she was struggling to find the words needed to wrap up the interview. When she finally acquired them, the boys were quickly sent off for a quick rest in their dressing room.

Harry lagged behind the other boys to wait for Louis. He wasn’t surprised to find his boyfriend beaming with self-satisfaction. 

“What was that back there?”

Louis’ eyes darkened. They almost looked black. 

“What?” he said nonchalantly. He wasn’t even making eye contact. He was trying to seem preoccupied with something else. 

Harry rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smile. He loved when Louis tried to play it innocent. Innocent didn’t suit Louis at all, and it was funny to watch him try. Harry didn’t mind when Louis played games like this.

“You know what. You’re going to have to fix this later.” He nodded down to his now aching cock.

Louis smirked and went as close as he could to Harry. He stood on his toes in an effort to reach his ears. 

“What about right now?” he said.

Harry seemed interested, but genuinely confused. He was now starting to realize that Louis had planned this all along.

“Babe…as hot as that sounds, you know we can’t do that. Too risky. We don’t even have anywhere to go…we don’t have the things we need.”

Louis pulled Harry around the corner and showed him what he had in his pocket. He barely pulled out a packet of lubricant, just enough to let Harry know what it was, and not enough to capture the attention of the people buzzing around the news studio.

“Right, well, that still doesn’t change the fact that we’ve nowhere to go. We’re all in the same dressing room…I’m sure Niall gets kinky in his spare time, but I doubt he’d be into watching us have sex.”

Louis laughed, and said sarcastically, “I don’t know…it’s always the sweet ones. You’d be surprised!”

Harry smiled, and then looked around him to determine if it was safe to kiss Louis. He deemed it too risky, and just took to staring into his eyes and waiting for Louis to continue.

“The bus. It’s empty, and I stole the spare key.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“As a heart attack, love. Come on , then. Let’s move!” He took Harry by the hand stealthily led him out the back door.

Harry was scared, but he knew that this was exactly the kind of situation that Louis loved. He loved to make Louis happy. He virtually lived to please him. Harry knew that Louis liked the dominance, too, so it wasn’t all for him. The fact that they both got something out of this was just another confirmation that they were perfect together.

They barely made it into the empty tour bus before they started stripping off their clothes. They were a tangled mess of trousers and t shirts. Shoes flew about the room, and the two boys were merely a mess of wandering limbs. 

Harry stole kisses from Louis lips, he was ravenous. The time crunch bred a heavy sense of desperation, one that quickly filled the air. Sweat rapidly began to bead on their skin as they kissed passionately. Harry reached between them and started to stroke Louis to hardness. Louis moaned at the friction, throwing his head back in lust as he let one of his hands massage Harry’s ass.

“Feel good, babe?” Harry asked uncertainly.

All Louis did was nod, and Harry knew.

When Louis felt it was getting too rough, he reached to his side and fished the packet of lube from the pocket of his trousers. He ripped the package open with his mouth, and let most of it fall onto his cock. Harry used it to slick it from base to tip, thumbing over the tip and making Louis groan.

Louis stopped him when Harry went to lie on the couch.

“Want you to ride,” he said simply.

He led Harry by the hand and sat himself down first. He then pulled Harry into his lap. His nails scratched down Harry’s broad back while he messily kissed the skin. He lost himself for a moment as he felt Harry grind down into his lap. He shivered at the sensation, and realized just how much he wanted to be inside Harry. He also remembered how swift he had to be if he wanted to avoid getting caught. The question was: did he want to avoid getting caught?

Louis got more of the lube and slicked his middle finger. He coated Harry’s entrance as he rubbed a circle into it, and quickly pushed in. Before long, the second finger was in, and Harry was slamming himself down onto Louis’ fingers as they stretched him out. His mop of curly hair bounced up and down with him, and bits of his fringe stuck to his forehead. 

“Now, Lou. Don’t have much time.”

Louis lifted Harry slightly and aligned himself. Without warning, he quickly pushed into Harry, balls deep. Harry shrieked at the intrusion, and Louis sighed at the tightness. He would never get used to how good this felt.

He didn’t ask permission before he started to move, because he knew he didn’t need it. Harry wouldn’t want to make him wait. 

Harry had to force himself to adjust to the slight pain, but it didn’t take long. One of his arms reached back to fist Louis’ hair, and the other fell to the side. Once Harry remembered that they were pressed for time, his pace quickened, and he was sliding up and down with ease. Whispers of Louis’ name escaped his lips as he sought release. 

“So good,” Louis groaned. Louis reached around Harry’s waist and started jerking him off quickly. Harry screwed is eyes shut as pleasure enveloped him, only causing him to ride Louis faster.

“Almost,” Harry whispered. “I’m really close.”

Louis kissed his back. His heart started racing when he heard footsteps nearing the doors of the bus, and his fist ran up the length of Harry’s cock faster now that it was dripping with precome. 

“I wanna come, babe. I’m gonna-“

Harry was cut off by an excruciatingly tight squeeze around his length.

Louis whispered, “Not yet, baby. Okay? Keep going, love.”

Harry obeyed, just as Louis knew he would. They kept going like this, hot and wanting, hunting out their orgasms. When Louis knew that Harry couldn’t take much more, he concentrated fully on the other boy. He jerked him fast, and he moved with Harry to hit the other boy’s prostate. Before long, Harry’s movements became jerky, and he was coming in spurts all over himself and Louis’ hand. He moaned loudly as Louis stroked him through it. 

The moment he came down from it, he was right back to what he was doing, helping Louis come.

“Don’t stop, Harry. Promise you won’t stop.” Louis said in a breathy tone.

Harry was completely oblivious to the clicking of the door handle. His eyes were shut and he was much too focused on Louis’ release to notice much else.

Louis felt himself getting closer, and the thought of getting caught in the act made everything so much hotter. His arms were on Harry’s hips and they helped him slam down onto Louis’ cock each time. Harry was worn out and over stimulated, but he didn’t care. His legs quaked and he struggled to maintain his balance.

It all became a blur after that. They were almost one body, moving too quickly and seamlessly together to be considered two separate beings. 

The door opened to reveal a completely awestruck Zayn. He stood open-mouthed as he watched the two of them become engulfed in complete bliss. Harry was still too far gone to notice any of his surroundings. He knocked his head back and called out to Louis to let him know he was ready to come again. 

Eyes locked with Zayn’s Louis wore a dark smirk as he thrusted up to meet Harry, moaning filthier than he needed, exaggerating every thrust. His orgasm caught him off guard and his hips were in midair when he came violently, his load exploding into Harry. He took Harry’s cock back into his hands and stroked it furiously. He rode out his climax, all the while looking at Zayn. His eyes only fell closed so that he could experience the final throes of the orgasm as it shook his small body. 

Harry didn’t take long after to come again, this time a little less dramatically. A quiet moan escaped his lips as he reached back to Louis for support. 

Zayn was still there when Harry finally opened his eyes, and the curly-haired boy immediately felt overexposed. He had been naked loads of times in front of the others, but never in a situation as compromising as this. His hands flew to cover what he considered to be his most important bits.

“Can’t you knock or something?!” He shrieked.

He pretended to attempt to cover his eyes. “I’m sorry, man! I didn’t know I had to! How was I supposed to know what was going on?” Zayn’s eyes were wide with wonder.

Harry rushed to quickly put on his clothes, while Louis was a bit slower on the jump. After they were both dressed, he hid a smirk as he asked Zayn playfully, “Going back to the dressing room for a bit. You coming?” He noticed how rapidly Zayn’s jeans were becoming tighter.

Zayn looked at the ground guiltily before he said, “Uh, no, I…there’s something I need to take care of.”

“Paper towels are under the sink, mate,” Louis said with a wink.


End file.
